Disappear
by CutesyBunny
Summary: Cat Valentine- innocent, sweet, naive redheaded 17-year-old girl, right? Wrong. She's been hiding something from everyone. Robbie and Jade have noticed, and investigate. But what happens when they discover the cold hard truth about this redhead? Can they help her? Rated T for mentions of abuse and self-harm. Pairings are Cabbie romance and Cade friendship. Sequel to People Hurt.


**_I couldn't leave everyone with that sad story that no ever finds out about Cat! So, say hello to the sequel to People Hurt! YAY! Right? No? Okay, XD_**

**_So I recently found the song Disappear by Evanescence, but "apparently" "songfics" aren't "accepted anymore…" And "apparently" I like quotation marks, lol. But seriously, this is based on that song. _**

**_I really think this suits these three, if you believe what I think would be an interesting secret about Cat- that she's not who she says she is, and Jade and Robbie find out the hard way._**

**_Please read this, because I appreciate the fact that some people care about what I have to say on here lol :D_**

**_Anyways, on with the story!_**

**_Disclaimer: Yes, because I own an amazing show like Victorious. Why? Cause I'm awesome like that. JK, obviously I don't own Victorious. Or the song Disappear by Evanescence._**

**__****_I don't own the cover image. It's a picture I found on google that I edited with fotor. I SWEAR._**

**_Oh, and I recommend you read People Hurt if you want to fully understand this story._**

* * *

**Robbie's POV:**

Ugh, why did I have to stay up until 3:00 in the morning?! I'm so tired…

Wait a second. I forgot that there's a soda machine_ right_ over there!

_I must be pretty out of it._

Shrugging that thought off, I make my way to the machine, taking a 1 dollar bill from my pocket. I slide the money in, and wait for my drink.

Just as I reach for it, someone grabs it from the slot. "Thanks Shapiro."

I roll my eyes internally. It's just Jade. "Jade, not the time. I didn't sleep at _all_."

"So? I didn't either. I need caffeine." She says bluntly.

I look her in the eye. "You have a cup of Jet Brew coffee in your other hand."

"Oh yeah." She smirks, pretending she seriously just noticed it. Nonchalantly she drops the soda in front of me, the can getting a big dent in the bottom.

"Gee thanks Jade." I roll my eyes.

"Hey, be glad I didn't keep it." She says seriously, pointing at me as she walks off down the hall to the bathroom.

I roll my eyes, turning around to get the can, when suddenly a red blur smacks into me, sending us both crashing down. As I sit up, I immediately recognize her. "Hey Cat." I smile, but my face contorts into a confused one. "Why were you going so fast?"

"Hi!" She smiles back. "Uh, no reason. Just- getting some exercise!" She giggles briefly, standing up as I do the same. Cat looks at the ground in confusion, and back at me. "What's with soda?"

"Jade."

"Oh…" She pauses, looking down before looking at me. "Well, I better go. Bye!" Cat waves perkily at me as she runs off- in the opposite direction of Sikowitz's classroom.

"Um, Cat? You-you're going the wrong w- Aw forget it." I bend down, grab the soda, opening it and drinking some of it. I exhale.

Now that I think about it, Cat's been acting weird lately. Like, not Sinjin weird, but pretty close. The other day she cursed at some blond girl that was in her way.

Maybe Jade knows something.

I mean, they're best friends. Even though Jade's kind of a gank.

Scratch that. She_ is _a gank.

And then there's Cat. She's sweet, innocent, and hyper. Jade's cruel, blunt and insulting.

I guess opposites really _do_ attract.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Jade's POV:**

What the hell is up with Cat?!

I know what's been going on, but that "bite from my brother" thing last night was crazy.

I know she's hiding something. And I'm gonna find out.

But first I need to go to the bathroom to fix my makeup; I forgot my eyeliner.

Suddenly I see Cat rush past me.

"Cat!" I call after her.

She ignores me and runs into the girl's bathroom.

I follow her, opening the door, not caring that she obviously doesn't want me in there.

I see her in the handicap stall with her pants down.

Really? She ran that quickly just to go the flipping bathroom?

Wait a second. Handicap? Is she okay?

"Cat?" I call out.

"Um…" She hisses slightly, and I hear it. "I'm using the bathroom Jadey."

"Cat. I heard you hiss. You okay?" I say with concern in my normally icy voice.

"Yeah…" She says quietly.

"Dude, let me in there."

"_No_ Jadey!" She yells in an upset tone. "You can't come in."

I sigh, leaning against the stall. "Please?"

She sighs a little, and unlocks the stall.

What I see scares the living shit out of me.

You know how her brother "bit" her? Well, there's a fresh, bleeding cut next to that one, and a razor blade in her hand.

She closes her eyes and breathes deeply. "Hi." She whispers.

I take the blade from her hand and put it in my purse. "Cat, why the hell would you cut yourself?! Self-harm is never the answer!"

I just… I can't believe she didn't tell me.

She opens her mouth to speak, but just hangs her head down as tears fall form her face.

I sigh and gently take her hand. "Come over here and tell me what's going on Kitty."

She relaxes at the age-old nickname I call her in private when she's really upset. We sit against the wall and she winces as she moves her leg.  
"Here." I take out a Band-Aid and hand it to her. She presses it onto the cut and stands up to put her jeans back on.

Cat breathes heavily, turning to me. "I just- I'm just sick of the bullying, and-"

"You know you can't hurt yourself just because others hurt you."

She sighs a little. "I know."

"You could hit an artery and _die _Cat." I say, deadly serious.  
"But-"

"But nothing Cat! You could_ die_. That would be suicide. You _can't _risk _death_!" I yell. "And I… I can't lose my best friend." I whisper, a tear dropping down my left cheek.

Her eyes water slightly. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know." She speaks quietly.

"Of course you didn't. Because you were being irrational. Insanely irrational."

"I just… need help."

"I know. I'm gonna take care of you Kitty. Come here." I wrap my arms around her, and she hugs back tightly. "You seriously scared the chiz out of me Cat." I murmur in her ear.

"I'm sorry." She whispers as we back away, hanging her head in shame.

"You wanna get to class?" I gently grab her hand a stroke the back of it with my thumb.

"S-sure." She nods, smiling a little. I start to walk, and she grips my arm with her other hand. "Jade. Please don't… tell anyone. It's just too-"

"Don't worry Kitty, I won't. But only because you promised you'd stop.

Cat smiles. "Thanks Jadey."

And for the first time ever, I smile when she calls me that.

But on the inside I'm still scared; I'm just being strong for Cat. I'm scared that she wanted to hurt herself. Cat is just… I just don't understand why she would want to do that over bullying. Maybe if she had a problem with her parents, but…

**~~Victorious~~**

**Robbie's POV:**

Jade and Cat came really late to Sikowitz's class.

Cat was really quiet all day. She didn't even bother talking.

We have a project in musical history though, so she's coming over soon.

The doorbell rings, and I hear Cat.

"Robbie! It's meeeee!" She giggles as she speaks "me" in a singsong voice.

I open the door and smile. "Hey Kitty-Cat!"

"Hi…" She smiles, wrapping her arms around me in an engulfing hug. "So, you wanna sit down?" Her voice is muffled.

"Sure."

She sits down cross-legged and looks at me as I sit. "So what are we supposed to do again?"

I smirk a little. "A humor script with at least 4 main characters."

"Ooh! We need a talking cat in it!"

"We do?" I raise eyebrow.

"Yeah! Cause then he could say things like 'Hi! Pet me!' and 'Can I sit in your lap!' and 'I love you too, human.'" She giggles a little.

I smile at her innocence.

"Okay, we can have a talking cat in it." I reach for the notepad and scribble down the idea.

"Yay!"

We work on the script for the next hour, and have a plot and four main characters ready. The talking cat, a talking dog, and two sisters named Anne and Liz. Their pets are talking, and the girls walk in on them. Then they realize only they can talk to them, so they have fun with it.

Obviously Cat came up with most of it, being that the whole thing has to do with talking animals that people can understand, which is something she wishes would happen.

Suddenly I remember that I wanted to ask her about today. "Hey Cat?"

"Yeah?" She looks up and smiles at me.

"Were you okay today? You were acting really weird; being quiet and nervous."

She freezes. "Uh, I'm… fine."

"Cat…" I sigh and place a hand on her thigh, and she winces. I pull my hand back. "D-did I hurt you?"

She shakes her head no, and tears fall down her cheeks. So obviously I did.

"Cat, what's wrong? Please tell me." I plead her.

She sniffles and crawls into my lap, sobbing into my shirt. I rub her back soothingly and hold her waist with my other arm.

Cat cries for the next ten minutes, trying her hardest to calm down.

"R-Robbie… I'm sorry." She murmurs quietly.

"Cat? What are you sorry for?"

"That I…" She starts, but shakes her head. "Never mind."

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"Um…" She sighs. "Your parents aren't here, right?"

I nod.

"Come with me." Cat takes my hand and leads me to my room. She sits on the bed and pats next to her. "I… Haven't been honest."

"W-what do you mean?" I ask her in a concerned tone.

"Um…" She unzips her jeans, and I'm getting very confused; all she does is slide them down slightly. But what I see almost makes my heart stop.

Two cuts. Two _purposeful_ cuts. Right along her thigh.

"I…I…" I can't speak. I can't think. Why would she do this to herself? "Why Cat?" I manage to get out.

She winces at the question. "Bullying."

"Cat, there's got to be more."

Cat sighs. "It-It's my dad."

My fist clenches. "What did he do?"

"What _hasn't_ he done?" She looks down. "He's slapped me, kicked, me, hit me, hit me with a beer bottle, everything and anything that hurts." Cat looks up at me. "I'm sorry I… never told you, but it's just too hard! No one knows about him!" Her voice softens. "Not even Jade."

Tears fall from her chocolate eyes and all I can think of is how much I want to _murder _that man with my own bare hands. Even though I can't, since I'm a weakling and all.

"Cat… I'm sorry about your dad- I really am- but… You could _die_ from this! What if you popped an artery? That would be it. You'd_ bleed_ to death!"

She winces at how loud my voice is getting.

I sigh. "It's just… You're my friend. I care about you. If you died… I couldn't live with myself Cat. No one else likes me. And to think you liked_ all_ of us but didn't like yourself-"

"But Robbie I do like myself!" She defends herself. "At least a little…"

"Cat. That still doesn't change the fact that you did it." I look her in the eyes. "Don't you _want_ to live? I know it's hard, I do. But… you can't risk your death because of your asshole of a father." I speak gently.

"I do, Robbie. But…" She looks down. "What's the point if only a few people care?"

"Cat…" I sigh, tilting her chin up. "A lot of people care about you. You just don't understand how many lives you've touched. If you died, a lot of people would be upset. Jade would be broken…" I lower my voice so she doesn't hear. "I would never be able to socialize normally to anyone ever again…"

"Robbie." She speaks softly. "Would you really be that affected?"

I dart my head up.

_She_ heard_ that?_

Nevertheless I answer honestly, looking directly in her eyes. "Of course Cat. You're everything to me." I gently stroke her cut.

Her cheeks tint pink and her ears go red. "Really?" She speaks at a barely audible tone.

"Really." I whisper back. To show her someone does care, to show her that I'm not kidding, I do something I thought I'd never do again since the Cow-Wow. I kiss her. I kiss Cat.

To my surprise, she doesn't run away like she did last time. Instead, she kisses back, sliding into my lap. Suddenly she backs away. "I um, forgot to zip my jeans back." Cat explains, blushing a little.

I smile a little. Okay a _lot_. Considering I just_ kissed_ the girl I love, _and_ she didn't run away. "It's fine."

She looks at me, her eyes dilated as she sits back on my lap. "I… guess you can probably figure it out by now, but just incase… I love you Robbie. A lot."

My mind goes numb.

_Did she really just say that?_

But when she engulfs me in a hug, I manage to speak. "I love you too Cat." I murmur in her ear, kissing the shell gently. She shivers a little, and rests her head on my shoulder.

Then Cat does something I don't expect. She turns her head and kisses my neck.

She giggles when she feels my cheek get hot. "Payback." She raises her head, smirking at me.

"Oh really?"

**~~Victorious~~**

**Cat's POV:**

Uh-oh. I see mischievousness in Robbie's eyes.

"What are you gonna-"

I don't get to finish as he kisses me, obvious passion coming from it.

I kiss back in a gentle way that escalates to rough. He moans when I suck his lower lip, his hands running up and down my back.

Subconsciously I wrap my legs around his waist, probing his mouth with my tongue. He opens it slightly, and our tongues immediately clash.

I love everything about it. All that I can think of is Robbie. That's all I can smell, feel, and breathe. And I like it. A lot.

When he bites my lip I involuntarily moan, pressing myself against him so hard that we collapse on his bed.

As I part to breathe I giggle slightly, looking him in the eye.

Robbie smiles, squeezing my waist.

I subconsciously lick my lower lip. He tastes minty. I press myself on him, kissing him again.

He kisses back, a hand going under my shirt to rub my back.

I sign contentedly at the contact, cupping his cheek. My other hand goes to the nape of his neck, playing with his hair.

The thing I love the most?

Robbie _completely_ avoids my bra clasp.

I love how he respects me. Unlike any other guy I've ever dated.

As he backs away to breathe, I laugh.

Robbie scrunches his forehead in confusion. "What?"

I take my hand away from his cheek.

"Nothing. You just respect me, and I think it's sweet." I giggle when his cheeks turn pink.

"Why wouldn't I? You're a girl. It's not right to take advantage of you just because you're sad." He speaks with honesty in his voice.

"Ugh. Why can't _all_ guys be like you?" I whine, pressing my forehead against his.

Robbie smirks a little. "Because I'm just amazing like that."

"Robbie!" I giggle, pecking him on the lips. He puts a hand to my hair and pushes me closer.

I press myself against him at the contact of his hand and my skin.

"Hmm…" I sigh when he cups my cheek with his other hand. Suddenly he flips us over, him on top of me.

I wonder why, but then it becomes apparent when he backs away from the kiss to do something different.

Robbie ducks his head down and presses light kisses along my jawline.

I involuntarily moan, my hand going to his neck to pull him back up to meet my eyes.

"Cat…?" He asks.

"Yeah?" I breathe heavily.

"Promise me you'll at least _try _to stop cutting." Robbie looks at me, eyes suddenly dilated. "I know it's hard to stop something like this once it starts, but just try. I'll help you."

I hold my pinky out for him. He smiles a little and links his pinky with mine.

"I promise." I whisper.

"And um… I know this is sudden, but… I need to ask you something."

"Robbie just spit it out." I smirk a little at his nervousness.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He manages to say.

I giggle. "You idiot. Of course I will. I don't just make out with boys for no reason!"

"I hope not." He smirks.

"Robbie!"

~~Victorious~~

It's been a month since Jade and Robbie found out.

I've gone the whole time without hurting myself.

Needless to say I'm really proud.

I kept my promise, and they kept theirs.

They stuck by me the entire time, being the faithful friends they are. And they're helping me cope. I have no idea what I would've done without them.

Probably bled too much, like they warned me. I wasn't that safe with how I cut after all.

But most importantly, my dad got arrested for his abuse last week. I couldn't take it any more, and Jade called the police with me.

My mom explained to me that she was just… So scared. Like I was. She didn't want to upset him, especially because she knew if she mentioned it like the first few times she did, then he would hurt her too. And then she couldn't be there for my brother and I.

She loves us, but she still loves the man she fell in love with, who was hurting her baby, as she put it.

She was in too much of a state of shock to call for help.

I understand. A little. But to know she wanted nothing more then to slap him senseless because of what he did to me, makes me feel so much better.

My mom is our only legal guardian now, considering my dad has to be separated from us even he wasn't arrested. Which would be stupid.

Robbie and Jade helped me with the cutting a lot.

Jade told me to just draw cuts to deal with the urge.

Robbie would help me think of things that made me happy, and tried to never upset me, so I wouldn't be so upset that I would do it.

They still do, of course.

I love knowing that they care.

I already knew they did, but it's just nice to be extremely reassured.

Robbie lets me come over when I get scared, so I always get to cuddle with him when I'm sad. Which helps a lot.

It turns out, I just needed help and to talk to people that cared.

I'm in my room, cuddling with Robbie and watching SpongeBob.

Yeah, I talked him into it again. Oh, persuasion…

"Hmm…" I sigh contentedly, pressed into his side. "I'm glad you're _my_ Robbie."

He smirks, looking down at me. "You own me?"

"Mmmhmm…" I nod with a giggle, kissing his cheek. "I love you Robbie."

"I love you too."

"Thanks for sticking by me."

"I couldn't let you do that and fall apart."

**_It's done yayyyyyy! And yes, obviously the whole 3333 thing was intentional lol XD Idk why, just felt like it._**

**_Aw crap for some reason Fanfiction screwed it up. But minus this line, I SWEAR this has 3333 words :D_**

**_So, I ended the story with her not being lost and to "disappear" as the song says._**

**_If you read the lyrics, it sounds like what Jade and Robbie are probably thinking about Cat's little situation here._**

**_I love you guys!_**

**_Please review:)_**


End file.
